De rêves et de Legilimens
by Kalisca
Summary: Harry rêve de Severus à toutes les nuits et tente de le cacher. Il oublie que le Serpentard est un excellent Legilimens… PwP, HxS, M pour Miam


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, sinon Severus aurait connu une meilleure fin.

Je dédicace cette fic à Premise Oh Sum, sans qui je n'aurais jamais osé écrire sur ce couple. L'histoire se situe durant la septième année, lorsque Harry réside encore au 12, square Grimmaurd. Cette fic est un PwP yaoi, alors vous êtes avertis.

Bonne lecture~!

**De rêves et de Legilimens**

Vivre avec Hermione et Ron dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius était souvent pénible et ennuyant. Harry se promenait parfois dans les différentes pièces, découvrant des facettes de la famille Black, ou bien il lisait, ou il ne faisait rien du tout… Les deux autres et lui discutaient parfois, mais il se sentait inconfortable. Quelque chose manquait à l'appel. Il faisait aussi d'étranges rêves… à propos de Severus.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais dans ses rêves, l'assassin de Dumbledore ne parlait pas, gardant le silence et fixant Harry de son profond regard, l'âme presque suppliante au fond de ses prunelles noires. Harry prenait pitié et s'approchait, il avait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il caressait donc sa joue pâle avant de se pencher vers lui, quémandant sa bouche. Severus relevait la tête et ses lèvres froides se pressaient contre les siennes.

C'était à ce moment qu'il se réveillait, en sueur et le membre douloureusement dur. Après les douches froides vint la masturbation presque intensive. Il se disait que cela s'arrêterait éventuellement, mais non. De plus, ces dernières nuits, Severus le caressait plus bas que la ceinture en l'embrassant, n'aidant en rien son désir.

Bien sûr, Hermione ne voyait rien de son malaise, et c'était tant mieux. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle commence à le questionner sur ses agissements, ni à ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il était content de ne pas avoir à partager une chambre avec elle et Ron.

Ce fut une journée banale, une de ces journées pendant lesquelles ses inquiétudes étaient moins présentes et qu'il réfléchissait à la suite des événements en tentant de garder l'esprit le plus clair possible. Il ne put continuer ses réflexions bien longtemps, puisque quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais prévu arriva.

Il venait chercher un livre dans sa chambre, et il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il allait trouver refuge près de Ron et Hermione, mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Une grande main blanche et squelettique.

« Ne crie pas, Potter. On ne voudrait pas alerter tes chers amis. »

Harry prit une inspiration lorsqu'on le lâcha et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Rogue sale et à l'apparence épuisée.

« Rogue.

- Potter.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- On ne vouvoie plus son professeur, maintenant?

- Tu n'est pas mon professeur.

- Officiellement, oui. »

Le visage de Severus lui apparaissait plus émincé qu'avant, ses yeux n'affichaient plus la même lueur dangereuse tant attrayante pour le jeune sorcier.

« Réponds à ma question, Rogue : Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Ce n'est pas pour t'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le Coeur de l'Élu se mit à battre pour rapidement dans sa cage thoracique, et il recula de quelques pas. Il déglutit en voyant Rogue s'avancer.

« Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un excellent Legilimens?

- Un excellent…?

- J'ai vu dans ta tête tes récents rêves, Harry.

- …Ho. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, où le jeune homme assimila l'information.

« Je… Um… Je ne comprends pas.

- Aah, Harry, si naïf… »

À sa surprise, Severus diminua la distance qui les séparait et appliqua ses lèvres brièvement contre celle d'Harry. Elles étaient douces.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Il se fit prendre la main puis trainer vers la salle de bains annexée à sa chambre, et ce fut seulement lorsque Severus referma la porte derrière eux qu'il comprit les paroles de son ancien professeur.

« Alors, tu… »

L'ancien professeur de potions se permit un sourire devant l'incompréhension d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi il avait été choqué de voir le genre de rêves qu'il faisait, surtout où lui-même était mis en scène. Il appuya deux doigts sous le menton du jeune homme pour lui relever la tête et il susurra contre ses lèvres :

« Si je n'étais pas couvert de boue, je te ferais l'amour tout de suite, là, contre la porte. Est-ce suffisant comme explication? »

Son sourire réapparut lorsque l'autre hocha la tête avec peine, un frisson évident traversant son être. Une lueur apparut dans son regard émeraude, un sentiment que Severus devina comme étant du désir, et Harry entoura son cou de ses bras pour presser leur lèvres ensemble, ravageant avec ferveur sa bouche comme il le pouvait, ferveur que le mangemort retourna prestement, enfouissant une main dans ces cheveux endiablés dont il avait rêvé de toucher.

Il fut étonné de sentir les mains d'Harry le débarrasser de sa cape, puis déboutonner sa chemise.

« Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la douche, » murmura Harry en travaillant maintenant sur sa ceinture.

Severus se laissa faire, regardant plutôt le jeune sorcier à son aise. Il n'avait jamais réellement remarqué à quel point Harry était beau. Bien sûr, son visage était presque pareil que celui de son père qu'il avait détesté, mais il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas du tout comme lui. Il était plutôt comme Lily, avec le cœur sur la main et des yeux à couper le souffle.

Une fois mis à nu, l'ancien professeur déshabilla rapidement le jeune homme, puis ils allèrent sous la douche. Le corps d'Harry était délectable sous ses doigts, sa peau douce et pâle. Severus était lui-même aussi pâle, presque blanc, et maigre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son corps, mais Harry le désirait, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Son sang-froid le lâcha assez rapidement, lui laissant à peine le temps de se laver. Il plaqua Harry contre une paroi de la douche pour embrasser sa bouche sensuelle, et l'autre ne se fit pas prier pour répondre aux baisers enfiévrés et entourer son cou de ses bras, sa taille de ses longues jambes. Il eut le bon sens de fermer les robinets d'une main distraite avant de les faire transplaner sur le lit.

Le plus jeune eut un hoquet de surprise. Il se retrouvait pris horizontalement sous Severus, et ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Severus... Marmonna Harry, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

- Oui?

- Le lit... Nous sommes... mouillés.

- Et alors?

- Alors- oh!... »

Son dos s'arqua lorsque les longs doigts du Serpentard s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe.

« Merde! ... Severus! »

Savoir que c'était lui qui lui donnait du plaisir, que c'était son long corps svelte qui était pressé contre le sien, sa bouche qui embrassait sa carotide, une vague de plaisir s'écrasa dans le creux de son estomac, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Il ne pourrait pas tenir.

Harry les fit basculer dans le lit, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son ancien professeur, son sexe toujours excité par sa main experte. Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, il captura fiévreusement ses lèvres minces, ses mains clouant ses bras au lit. Severus, un peu surpris par la tournure des événements, n'essaya pas de se défaire de la poigne, c'était bien trop bon. Surtout lorsque Harry commença à onduler des hanches, leur sexe se caressant. Il manqua venir à l'instant, les yeux plongés dans ceux du plus jeune, émeraudes emplis de plaisir et de désir, mais il réussit à se retenir. Il voulait jouir enfoui au plus profond d'Harry.

Ce dernier semblait lire dans ses pensées, car il s'étira pour prendre sa baguette qui était posé sur la table de nuit, puis murmura quelques mots. Le sort fonctionna, et il grogna en fermant à moitié les yeux. Il s'appuya sur le torse de Severus pour se surélever, et le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr que...

- Le sort servait à me préparer. »

En effet, Harry, aidé par les mains puissantes sur ses hanches, s'enfila sur le sexe brûlant de son professeur, son intimité lubrifiée et prête. Ils soufflèrent tous les deux, l'un d'inconfort tandis que l'autre d'une surdose de plaisir. Severus caressa sa joue, l'approcha plus près de lui pour l'embrasser à son aise.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Harry s'éleva un peu, gémit, et se rassit. Il recommença, et bientôt, il allait à un rythme rapide et rigoureux, digne de l'endurance des personnes de son âge. Severus suivait les mouvements avec ses propres hanches du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il commençait à se faire vieux... Et la façon dont le Survivant bougeait au-dessus de lui, c'était très émoustillant. Il prit en charge plutôt le sexe délaissé entre eux deux et commença à la pomper en même temps que les va-et-vient.

« Sev, je vais pas pouvoir tenir... Tu es tellement... a-aah- »

Le-dit Sev le fit taire en se redressant, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour la mordiller. Lui non plus ne tarderait pas, mais il tenait à voir son Harry jouir avant d'atteindre l'orgasme... Attendez, _son _Harry?

Le plus jeune bougeait maintenant d'une façon désordonnée et rapide, s'étant relevé pour s'appuyer encore sur le torse de son ancien professeur. Sa prostate était stimulée à chaque va-et-vient, et même s'il essayait de retenir sa voix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des gémissements. Les magnifique yeux foncés de Severus qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements n'aidaient en rien.

Il dut fermer les yeux sous la pression qui l'envahissait soudain, et il se raidit, gémissant et criant en même temps. Son sperme se répandit un peu partout sur leur torse. Quelle belle vision il était, les joues rouges et le corps luisant. Cela ne prit donc pas beaucoup plus pour que Severus le suive dans l'orgasme et qu'il jouisse en lui.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, le front d'Harry contre son épaule tandis qu'il embrassait tendrement son cou et respirait son odeur, ses doigts passant paresseusement sur sa peau en sueur. Il sentait frais, masculin. Il finit par se coucher dans le lit aux draps froissés, et Harry émit un grognement lorsqu'il sortit de lui. Il le garda toutefois dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Sur un sort muet, les couvertures vinrent les cacher.

Le Survivant n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour cajolé par Rogue, le professeur tant détesté, mais voila que c'était ce qui se passait présentement. Ses lèvres étaient froides contre la peau de son visage, mais le reste de son corps était chaud. Harry était confortable dans cette position.

« Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que tu le savais? Demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux fermés.

- Quelques jours seulement. »

Il soupira doucement avant de continuer :

« J'étais venu pour m'assurer que toi et tes amis allaient bien, c'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu, lorsque je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vérifier aussi ton état d'esprit.

- Et tu as su ce dont à quoi je rêvais...

- Oui.

- Je ne le regrette pas. » Sourit Harry en relevant la tête, ses yeux verts brillant.

Severus ne répondit pas à son sourire, mais il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser d'une façon qui lui donna envie de passer au deuxième acte.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione se demandait ce qu'Harry faisait pour faire autant de bruits. Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil...

**Fin**

Ho ho ho, je crois que j'aime bien faire des PwP, même si celui-ci a été quelque peu difficile pour moi. Je crois que Severus voulait pas se laisser faire, ce sale Serpentard!

Dites-moi vos avis, et j'essaierai d'améliorer mes lemon. ^_^


End file.
